Gift of the Fourth
by Minaethiel
Summary: York has something very special planned to celebrate with his fellow Freelancers for the Fourth of July. He just needs to assemble everything on his list first. A bit of Yorkalina, and general fluffiness for July 4th


_**So it's the fourth of July :D So for kicks and giggles, I thought I'd write a little celebratory one-shot. I don't get to see fireworks (my state has had over 10 fires in the fast month or so) cause most shows are down, but I'm sure our favorite Freelancers won't get to either… or will they?**_

_**Gift of the Fourth**_

York was certain that he outdone himself this time. In the past he had managed to sneak tons of items onto the _Mother of Invention_; alcohol, food, and gifts for a few examples. However this was the first time that he had managed to sneak on explosives. Granted, the security team HAD owed him a couple favors, and the crew in charge of weapons HAD told him not to hesitate when asking for support. However when York had explained his plan to the crewmembers in question, they had been understandably shocked, and extremely wary. However as the fourth of July approached, York could think of no better event than to host his fellow Freelancers to the show of a lifetime. The lock-picking expert wandered the halls, a mental checklist swirling in his head:

_Music_

_Food_

_Explosives_

It wasn't the most eloquent of lists, but it sufficed for his purpose. The first task for the day was to get some music, and since the _Mother of Invention_ was severely lacking in patriotic music choices, he had decided to see Agent Vermont. To say that Vermont had a beautiful voice was an understatement; Wash swore up and down to York that the girl could be a superstar back on Earth if she hadn't of joined the UNSC. York knocked on the door once, twice, three times before Vermont herself finally answered. Vermont's long black hair was pulled up into a brutal ponytail, and her hazel eyes expressed puzzlement.

"York? Do you need something?"

The tan Freelancer nodded, going over his proposal once more in his head before speaking.

"Well, actually yes. Today is the fourth of July and I figured that we should have a party of sorts. Problem is, the Director doesn't exactly have a stash of patriotic music on hand. So I was wondering if you would sing at the party?"

She blinked a couple of times, surprise spreading over her features. For a moment she seemed to consider, then gave York a dazzling smile.

"Sure, if you really want me to. Any specific songs?"

"Thanks, Vermont! Um as for song selection… anything having to do with the good ol' USA I guess."

"Very specific. I'll see what I can come up with, York."

"Just meet up in Hanger B at six tonight and we'll get the party started!"

She nodded, shutting her door, and York went off to deal with his next task: food. The kitchen staff was not so fond of York, not ever since he got caught stealing cookie dough from the freezer regularly. Still, a couple of the cooks found York to be a welcome source of entertainment. Walking into the mess hall, York could see tables filling up for lunch. North and Colorado, the first official couple of Project Freelancer, were deep in conversation. North's sister, South glared at the pair, and York figured that she was just angry at a training session loss. Carolina was busy talking business with Wyoming, and Wash was trying to coax Agent Kansas to sit with him. It was just a typical day in the project, at least until later.

North looked up at York's entrance and smiled.

"Where have you been, York? You're usually one of the first in here."

Colorado snorted in amusement.

"He's only here first to either get the best helping, or to save Carolina a seat."

Since getting together with North, York had noticed an immense increase in Colorado's social interactions. It wasn't a bad thing, at least until she teased him about Carolina. He shot her a warning glare, and her smirk intensified. 'Rado firmly believed that York should just tell Carolina how he felt about her, but he had absolutely no clue how to go about telling her. Shaking away thoughts of his complicated romantic life, he strode towards the serving line where one of cooks, Sean, was serving food to Agent Hawaii. York waited patiently, and Sean gave him a welcoming grin.

"Agent New York. I bet you're not here for the meatloaf today."

York smirked and shook his head. During one of their many conversations, York had expressed his fear of the mess hall's meatloaf. Ever since York had chewed something far too squishy for meatloaf, he hadn't trusted the dish one bit.

"Actually, Sean, I'm here to see if you and the wonderful kitchen staff would cook up a nice meal for dinner for the Freelancers, to be delivered to hanger B. I've got something planned up, and the Freelancers really deserve something special."

Sean looked thoughtful.

"I could see if the rest of the staff would help out. They aren't exactly fond of you since the cookie dough incident."

Sean smirked at York, and York rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"So they tell me. Thanks for your help, Sean. Just have FILSS call me when you find out if you can help or not."

"You got it, York."

Freelancer's number two nodded and walked back out of the mess hall, feeling the curious stares of his teammates as he went. The final things to check on were the explosives. Fireworks, to be precise. York had had to work his ass off to get the mortar shells up to the MoI. The work was worth it though; York had choreographed an entire routine with the fireworks. York was mostly looking forward to the finale though; it was sure to be something spectacular.

As he wound his way through the gray halls of Project Freelancer's home base, York found himself growing more and more impatient. Was it really only two in the afternoon? There were still four hours to go before show time, and the waiting was going to kill him before the Director did. However, before he reached the weapons area, FILSS spoke up.

"Agent York, Sean Baker would like me to inform you that the kitchen staff has agreed to your request."

A grin cracked York's face.

"Thanks FILSS, be sure to thank them for me and reassure them that I won't steal anymore cookie dough."

"Of course, Agent York. Have a nice day!"

York smiled giddily to himself, all earlier impatience forgotten. The plan was finally coming together! With the kitchen staff whipping up a meal for his fellow Freelancers, and Vermont agreeing to sing, York just had to make sure that the weapons crew was still ok with using their big-ass guns to shoot off the fireworks. The first friendly face that York saw belonged to Sarah Wheatley. It was easy to tell that Sarah adored her job of looking over the _Inventions_ weapons, as a large smile was constantly on her face. The only time she seemed to frown was when she was concentrating on a problem, as was the case when York stepped into her workspace. Sarah was mumbling about fireworks and incompatibility, but turned her head as York entered. A grin split her face and she got up from the gun she was examining.

"York, it took you long enough to get here. How the hell can you manage to get mortar shells onto the ship, but not the right caliber for our guns?"

Had she not been smiling in amusement, York would have thought she was serious. Sarah had always taken her guns seriously.

"To be fair, Sarah, I don't think they make fireworks big enough for these guns."

"Meh, never hurts to look. Never the less, your show might be a little shorter than you hoped. We'll have to force the fireworks to be the right caliber, and yes, that is quite hard. We'll probably end up having to jury-rig fireworks together and THEN go about firing them off."

The news deflated York's excitement a bit, but fireworks were fireworks, and York would rather have a smaller show than no show.

"Hey, that's fine with me. Just make sure the guns are ready for a six fifteen show."

Sarah scoffed and lightly punched York's armored shoulder.

"My guns are always ready for action, Agent New York, and don't you forget it!"

The pair shared a laugh, and York left to wait out the final few hours and make some final preparations. Throughout the time, York checked on the meal in the kitchen, made sure Sarah wasn't having problems with the fireworks or the guns, and also gave Vermont some song ideas. As six o'clock approached, York made a request to FILSS.

"FILSS, could you assemble all Freelancers in hanger B please? And tell them to dress nice."

That last part was a joke since no one really had anything other than standard Freelancer issued garbs, but it wouldn't be bad for everyone to freshen up a bit. As FILSS issued his message, York took it upon himself to be the first on in the hanger. To his pleasure, the food had already been set up, and Vermont was already present. She chuckled slightly as she caught sight of him.

"Fashionably late I see, York."

"I'm never late, Vermont, I arrive exactly when I mean to."

Vermont snorted in amusement and York smirked. Little by little the other Freelancers began trickling in, casting confused glances around. North and 'Rado arrived together, with South, Wash, and Wyoming close behind. Carolina arrived alone, giving off the confident vibe she was so known for. York smiled and gathered everyone together.

"So I bet you're all wondering why FILSS called you to a hanger in the middle of no where."

York's eyes sought out Carolina. She looked mildly curious, with a contemplative look on her face. York tore his eyes away and continued.

"Well today is the fourth of July, and I've organized a nice meal for everyone, as well as some music from the lovely Agent Vermont."

The aforementioned Freelancer took a slight bow and smiled at the crowd. A few people clapped, but York could tell that a lot of them were still curious. A party was great and all, but why have it in a hanger of all places?

"Without further ado, here to perform for all of you fine ladies and gentlemen tonight is Miss Vermont!"

As everyone finally gave Vermont the warm welcome she deserved, York couldn't help but wonder what song Vermont had chosen to sing. To his pleasure her voice grew into a passionate, and beautiful rendition of "The Star-Spangled Banner."

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

_In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

_'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_

_That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,_

_A home and a country should leave us no more!_

_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution._

_No refuge could save the hireling and slave_

_From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_

_Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_

_Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land_

_Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation._

_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_

_And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

As Vermont finished singing, York had called down to the weapons crew. At first there was nothing but applause for Vermont's performance, but abruptly everyone heard the guns go off. At first York thought the gathered Freelancers were going to run for the armory since they all had tensed, but when the bright lights of the fireworks lit up the night sky, a large round of applause started. York caught sight of 'Rado grabbing North and bringing him in for a kiss. Searching the crowd, York caught sight of Carolina gazing outside. She looked understandably shocked, but she had a small smile on her lips. Weaving his way through the crowd, York grabbed her arm and drew her away.

"So, fireworks huh? That's why you didn't stay for lunch."

She had a wry, amused tone that York just had to smirk at.

"Well you know me, 'Lina. I'm always planning something if I don't stay for the wonderful mess hall food."

The redhead shook her head and snorted in amusement.

"Well, thanks for the surprise. The team deserves it."

York grabbed her hand, and felt Carolina grow tense with surprise.

"Well, you deserve it too. Happy Fourth of July, 'Lina."

_**I meant to finish and post this yesterday, but I got caught up playing Dungeons and Dragons, lol xD Anyways, just a fun little one-shot to wish the US a happy Fourth :)**_


End file.
